


You, Me And...

by Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind



Series: Two Pieces of The Whole [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind/pseuds/Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was prompted to write a fluff drabble about an awkward and mostly unfluffy Inquisitor telling Cullen she is pregnant.</p><p>I accepted because I wanted to make prompter happy and because I do not write fluff. A personal challenge, if you will :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, Me And...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentSlayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSlayer/gifts).



"Cullen. You know how when a woman and a man love each other and sometimes love each other _too_ much and fail to use - "

_No, that sounds like a Chantry sister._

"Cullen, don't know if you are ready for it, for I sure as Void am not but -"

_Maker, why is this so difficult?!_

Gwendolynn paced up and down their bedroom and had finally stopped in front of the mirror, lifting her shirt up to her chest. According to the healer she had been about three months pregnant. Gwen was not showing yet but would soon enough and, at some point, she had to tell Cullen. They talked about kids, in the beginning. But Gwendolynn had never been particularly enthusiastic, the lack of motherly instinct was a bit discouraging for her. But just a bit. Cullen was quite aware of her feelings and did not pressure his wife about the delicate matter. They have decided to let the issue be for a while, especially since the expanding templar sanctuary required a lot of attention and energy. Cullen worked crazy long hours - his presence was required at three places at once. There were mountains of paperwork to do, patients to relocate and Cullen wanted to be there for every single one of those things. Gwendolynn helped him as much as she could but her husband had been nothing if not overprotective of his work. It had to be right. It had to be _perfect._

Gwen hummed and traced the muscles on her abdomen thoughtfully. A little life was growing inside of her. Unplanned but not unwanted. She would have to get used to this. Cullen... He had always been ready, considering his upbringing. The life he led, however, had sharpened the edges, cracks running through everything Cullen was but it had never corrupted the core. A dream of family, a better and a simpler life. Perhaps the last one had been out of their grasp for now but the first two... Gwen grabbed a piece of parchment and dipped a quill into the ink.

***

Cullen massaged his temples and sighed at the thick pile of reports on his desk. Patient dossiers, requisitions, petitions... He had to go through each and every one of them. He _wanted_ to but the exhaustion started to catch up with him. It was very likely he had actually slept in his study the past couple of days. Cullen wrinkled his nose - sure smelled like he did.

The door flew open and he slammed a hand on the paperwork to prevent it flying in each and every direction. His wife stood in the doorway, panting as if she had sprinted here, squeezing a piece of parchment in her right hand.

"Gwen, why are you not in bed? Is something wrong?"

She stood there, staring at him and biting her lower lip nervously. He had never seen his wife like that. Not when she faced Corypheus, not when she took the decision to disband the Inquisition. He peered in her face, brow furrowed in worry and a palm gently cupping her cheek.

"Inquisitor?" a force of habit, sometimes they still called each other by those titles. "Love, are you alright?"

"For you." she whispered and raised her right arm, bringing the parchment to Cullen's eye level.

He took it out of her hand, thoughts racing through his head. Was it a missive from one of their friends? Did something happen? Was it Mia? Maker, if Mia had yet _again_ been nagging about them missing that dinner...

There were two stick figures drawn on the parchment. The taller one had an arrow pointing to it and saying 'You', written in Gwen's eloquent writing. The smaller figure had 'Me' next to it and then... There was an arrow pointing to the midsection of the smaller stick person saying... Saying... Cullen's hands started trembling and he dropped the piece of paper as his amber eyes met her grey ones.

"A baby..." he exhaled, a childish grin crawling on his face, making Gwen blush and burrow her head in his neck, his trembling arms pulling her closer. Pulling _them_ closer. Without even thinking his hand slid under her shirt and rested on her belly, stroking it softly in circles.

"Are you... I know you are somewhat..." he muttered, stuttering and loosing the track of thoughts. He knew Gwen was not very motherly. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to -"

She laughed at his adorable shyness and planted a kiss on Cullen's nose, running hand through his golden curls that started to get just a tad bit dimmer at the roots in the recent years.

"I'll love this child and you know it, Cullen," Gwen smiled brightly and brushed her lips against his. "As to the motherly side of things... You'll do great, mother hen."

"Cheeky minx." had been his reply as he lifted his wife up and sat her down on the table. The same sturdy table that had travelled with them all the way from Skyhold. The one that Sera used for her infamous prank. The _sturdiness_ of which had been proven several times already. The way his wife grinned and beckoned him with a wink suggested the piece of furniture had it coming yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> SS, babe, I hope you like it and it is not as horrible as I think it is.
> 
> I am REALLY bad at fluff. *slithers back into the dark shadows*


End file.
